Catfished
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It means; lure (someone) into a relationship by means of (wrong number) a fictional online persona.
1. Catfished

Title: Cat Fished

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"As the original love me trio, and even graduates, I still have my power to impose to you special missions or jobs, and today is one of those impositions." The taller girl from the three looked bored, while the shorter teen in ginger blonde hair tilt her head cutely and the other ignored.

"Before you ask anything." He started, "The girls present in this office are the new Love Me girls, and in order for me to have three top picks, just like you girls I'll have the three of you on a special job to take in one girl to be your apprentice, and have them learn from you while I task them with Love Me jobs, just like what you used too." The president spoke, for once he was wearing a normal suit and not in his cosplay clothing.

"You girls." Pointing at the new recruits, "Are lucky to be able to learn and personally taught first hand by senior actresses who were just like you with less experience nor mentoring. Unlike them they had to learn from the scratch, especially my dear Kyoko who was not even an actress nor acted and even had a try in this nature of business, but there she is, being the top actress." He complimented.

"So we need to chose right now?" asked Kanae and Kyoko took closer looks at the girls while Chiori ignored and continued to tap and scroll with her phone.

"Not right now, I want you all to take your time, they all have quite the personalities and whichever you find genuine to your liking you may tell me, for now spend time with them for a while, I asked your managers to clear the whole morning so you may bond." He smiled when suddenly.

"Jurrasic fossil?" Ren's little brother came barging in, he was in his typical pair of clothing; plain white shirt and matching gray jogger pants that matched his black trainers, however he was holding a folder wearing his usual deep frown.

"Ouch…" the Agency President felt a little hurt from the name.

"First kill!" laughed by another guy in crutches that followed Ren's brother.

"It's good you're here, may I have your number? You changed to a new one again and I cannot contact you when I need to!" Lory stated.

"My bad." He shortly replied and placed the card over his table, "Listen, we're heading to the warehouse to go see the new site, you coming?"

"Of course. Sebastian?" called by Lory to his secretary.

"What the heck are you wearing?" asked by the boy when Lory took off his upper suit and revealed a white shirt that matched his blaring neon green sweatpants.

"Something like yours."

"Nu-uh… I don't look like a glow stick, take that off." Demanded by Koudi, "With you wearing those, we're likely to be chased by a plane, and if that happens, I'll kick you out my car at the highest kilometer speed." he threatened.

The others finally laughed at the pouting president, "Why are you always mean?" Lory pouted.

"I'm always mean, now take those off and change to something that would match your age and hurry, we'll be waiting outside." With that said Kanae and Chiori finally lost it and Kyoko was sent into fits of laughter melting to the sofa they shared.

"Hurry up glow stick, we don't have all day." And the mean boy slammed his office door leaving.

"There is a reason why Koun never try to cross him or else he'll be having another sleepless night thinking of another bald spot." Said Kyoko and the laughter inside the office grew louder.

After the President left, the girls were left while one of the President's assistants served them all tea, "Can you girls introduce yourselves?" asked Kyoko while Chiori and Kanae tried to look intimidating, the girls shivered, although one is calm and the other mirrored the girls, Kanae took interest.

"What's your name?" she asked and the blonde in a cute bun replied.

"Siluca Meletes." She shortly replied, "It is an honor to meet you, Kanae-sama."

"Likewise…" then she turned her head to the other calm girl, "And you?"

"Nogizaka Haruka." Sipping her tea.

Chiori then asked the other girls and they all replied and then Kyoko turned to the shy girl at the back, she wore thick reading glasses like her brother Otto.

"Hello." Kyoko first greeted, "What is your name?"

The shy girl then replied, "I-I'm Mika Tachibana." she tried to shrink herself wanting to hide.

"You know, you're in the entertainment industry, you should learn to have a back bone, by the way where did that glow stick of a president pick you up?" Kanae a bit mean and Kyoko shook her head in amusement.

"What she meant was, where did President Lory meet you?" Kyoko cleared.

"My mom… sh-she's a master chef and I had been doing online tutorials." Mika shyly replied which made Kyoko smile brightly.

They talked a bit and got to know the others as well, "Let's exchange numbers so we can contact each other and become close fiends!" said by Haruka excitedly and handed her phone to everyone, until one of the girls the one with a tan skin asked for Mika's.

As they exchanged, Kyoko thought already of who she is going to take and noted for the naughty ones in the bunch.

It wasn't long when the President was back and dismissed the new Love Me girls, the three original members then voiced to him their picks.

And Kyoko told what she noticed and saw earlier, the President then noted and made sure to keep a close eye over four girls from the group, he would not announce anything yet and observe but Kyoko made her choice and the President approved.

* * *

A week later, there was no announcement made but when the Love Me department organizer emailed the girls for their training program, one girl did not get the theme of the audition.

So she contacted her friend who was so kind enough to offer her number and had been exchanging for the past week, she smiled when Aiko offered to meet with her and go to the Audition together picking clothes for her to wear.

She dressed simply for the time being and waited for her friend and to her shock, a white modified truck with multiple accessory attachments and a 66 cc motocross bike at the back compartment, she can't believe a petite girl can drive such monster of vehicle, but when she came to meet her, she look horrified seeing the savage boy that made the President cry a week ago.

"Sorry if I did not tell you who I really was, but may I ask, how did you have my number?" he asked.

"What number?" she asked confused.

"The one you are currently texting." He mused and grinned.

"No, this is Aiko-chan's!" she argued and opened it to show him.

"Ah yes, Aiko… I'm sorry but I'm not Aiko…" he told but not in a sarcastic manner but in gentle and apologetic one, "You see, I did not tell you because I kind of liked having conversation with you, I apologize." He told.

She looked down, "What's wrong?" he noticed her sadness.

"I thought I finally have my first friend here, I mean after moving." She told.

"I can be, if you let me." He shrugged, "Now let's get you dressed for the audition, I called with Uncle Lory earlier and gave me the location and theme, I'll take you." And he helped her up the huge truck, he took her first to his mother's boutique and all the dressing staff mauled her with attention and designer clothes picked by Koudi.

It wasn't long when they arrived to a park, full of staff running back and forth to finish the set, a white long table was there with Kyoko, Kanae Chiori and the President and even the top actor and most desirable man in Japan is present.

A white familiar truck pulled over and a boy in all black slim fit designer suit stepped out, "Koudi?" asked Ren baffled seeing his brother all dressed and present at the modeling location, when suddenly he helped a girl with huge and thick prescription glasses - down his truck and bid her goodbye with his rare smile which she returned with a thank you.

"Apparently she happened to accidentally get his number." Said by the President.

"It was Aiko, she planned it, she took the business card from Sachou's table and used the number and entered it to Mika's phomr, and maybe she wanted to use Koudi's mean personality personality to eliminate one competition, but rather it back fired." Kyoko giggled and her fiancé looked amazed.

"And it kept me safe from landmines of insults for a week. I mean his good mood smiling at his phone the whole day." Then the president grinned thinking of playing cupid again.

After the audition the President finally announced the three girls that is going to be mentored by the three top actresses, naming the shy girl as Kyoko's apprentice she was shocked and held the familiar worn-out paraclat tightly, Ren then asked her, "He gave you his lucky charm did he?" the actor chuckled seeing the bracelet, she replied him with a blush.

"It was nice of Hizuri-sama." She stated.

"Despite three girls have been chosen, the remaining will be matched to actress of my choosing." Announced by the president, and while he further advised them, the three girls were taken by their own mentors, Chiori took Haruka and Kanae taking the feisty blonde.

Kyoko consoled the girl who looked distraught after glares and stink eyes from the bunch shot at her, "Do not mind them, I myself have experienced the same thing, but here I am surrounded by my bestfriends, Moko-chan and Chiori." She turned to the girls, "I'll be your friend and I promise you you'll find another.

Mika clutched the bracelet and it was indeed lucky.

For months, Kyoko as glad her method as mentor is working as the girl develops a backbone and had been perfecting all the character she is given, their lessons are blooming until, "Where is the girl?!" barged in by the mother of fashion, they were at the cafeteria of the agency taking a break and the girl just finished her Love Me job and blared her pink jump suit.

Kyoko amusingly pointed at the girl, "What is that hideous thing!" the woman gasped and pulled her, "You my girl is my youngest son's first lady friend and you deserve to be dressed beautifully!" and with that she was taken and Kyoko laughed feeling nostalgic at the first time she was kidnapped by Juliena Hizuri and brought to her boutique.

"This feels like nostalgia." Shaking her head.

Later that afternoon, Kyoko and Ren joined by Chiori and Kanae with all their managers and the Agency President himself - all present at the Hizuri estate, Kuu as well is there, and they were having barbecue, Koudi's circle of friends are also joining with Seana and her son, the family poolside is buzzing and the boys are playing music from their guitar and wooden beat box, Haruka and Siluca joined their mentors as they were also invited.

"Everyone! Please meet the new Mika!" and the shy girl was gently pulled by Juliena in amusement out of the backyard sliding door and down to the porch deck.

Koudi's crew dropped everything they are holding, "Wait are you the little charm that got our boss in to a good mood for months?!" grinned by the boys.

"Wait… you mean, she's the one boss' been exchanging messages?" Koudi's secretary stood and pointed, "I would have never figured!" he looked shocked.

"Kuran, you lose so you had to do that jump!" teased by another blonde with English accent.

"Damn it!" Kuran swore.

"Language." Kyoko warned.

"Wait… did you just sound like a grandma?" Ren teased her and she playfully hit him and giggled and on cue an engine sound came to a halt and another came in to join them.

"BOSS!" chorused by the boys seeing the youngest Hizuri in his dark waistcoat over his black dress shirt with his gray tie and gray fitting business trousers to match, he is not identical to his father and brother however forced to wear such things for business matters, his perpetual scowl and irritated look turned to something else after he dropped his keys and eyeing Mika in a backless tropical summer dress, Koudi already knew she got figure and beauty behind her glasses and ponytail but never actually saw them in such obvious and revealing way, now he prays that no one tries to make a move on her.

"Mom, why are you cruel?" it came like a whine and his friends fell off their seat laughing, "This is torture..." they can see him swallow and whimper.

"This is precious." Lory in amusement and took photo of Koudi's reaction.

"Is it bad?" asked by a worried Mika.

"No, but it's bad for me…" holding his heart and the others blared in laughter.

"There is no dull moment with that kid, I tell you." Kuu shook his head, he was glad his relationship to his youngest is getting progress after his advises and the fatherly affection he seemed to give after he forgot when he lost his eldest.

Despite being cold, the boy was still warm inside,

I'm talkin' you and me with the same street name

Same last name, same everything

It's a real thing, a how I feel thing

So I'mma go on and take a swing

You find the spot and I'll find the money

You be the pretty and I'll be the funny

You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses

Baby, let's get right down to business

I'll hang the pictures, you hang the stars

You pick the paint, I'll pick a guitar

Sing you a song out there with the crickets and the frogs

You name the babies and I'll name the dogs, yeah

The boys Chorused teasing poor Koudi who's still awestruck at the girl.

"I feel like dismissing seven people…" he commented and the singing turned into crying pleas, Kanae has been wheezing for the whole moment.

"We did nothing…" Theo and Yuuto turned their heads and silenced themselves not wanting to get fired, both of them are joined by Siluca and Haruka who were giggling.

"Don't be such a kiss ass just because you're both hooked." Koudi piped in.

"Language." Kyoko scold again.

"Sure grandma…" said by the irritated boy who sighed and threw his tie over a seat, and opened three buttons of his shirt.

"What happened?" Mika asked curiously.

"Long story short, when you thought it was a meeting but the ending it was another round of, hey! It's another late night show where we talk about your crush." He replied and she blushed.

"I told you not to post it!" she pouted.

"I can't help it!" he replied, and pulled her under his arm which she scooted closer.

"Posted what?" asked by Lory in interest.

"There is a reason why you were blocked." Koudi sarcastically turned to him and Lory pouted and whined like a kicked puppy.

"First kill!" again by the boys teasing the older man.

"And for the record, hanging out with the bunch doesn't turn the numbers of your age backwards." He added.

"Double kill!" they boys now laughed and Kuu kept on recording the banter.

"And what are you wearing? We're out for barbecue not hunting Bugs Bunny and Daffy, take that off, you look like Elmer from Looney Tunes." With that said Kuu and Ren lost it.

"Triple kill!" the boys blared.

"And lastly, why are you all here? Don't you have reports for the audit and sales?" with that said as he turned to the boys with one of his eye brows raised, "I am not paying to eat my family's barbecue."

"Multi kill." Laughed by Yuuto and Theo, one fell from his seat after the warning.

"Are you sure about Theo? All he can make is anything that only involves tomato sauce and cheese…" Koudi glared at Theo who was in crutches. "Yuuto, where is the China sales record I asked, it's been a week…" Yuuto sank to his seat.

"Okay enough killing any one in savagery." Mika was done in laughter and now wheezing.

"Remember when I told you about passing to his office is like a war zone loaded with landmines? It's like that at the warehouse…" Lory spoke and about to cry.

* * *

Lory later saw the said post after his granddaughter graciously shared it to him, it was a beach photo where Koudi took off her glasses and kissed her, they were in a matching beach shorts and shirt except hers were shorter and fitting, it was an announcement of relationship and the story behind how they met.

And one business magazine where the boy was featured in a business magazine, dressed in his mother's designer clothes and leaning to his desk, with his laptop and pen standee, behind it was his bookshelf full of business related hard bound books, and photos of his family including kyoko, however a photo of him and LME's second batch Love Me girl in her white dress caught the attention of the Love Me president.

Presently Mika is amusingly reading an article of her being the real boss knowing the personality of the Rough Ride founder and Chief Executive, the cover was their latest photo shoot at the warehouse as insisted by Julie as they sport her new design for Summer. It was fierce pose for both of them and it was quite a personality basing to his own manner.

"Feeling all high and might just because you spread your legs to Hizuri-sama?" Aiko with her cronies came and insulted her.

"Actually, Karma hits back two times as bad. Your plan backfired." Replied by Mika, Kyoko and Ren at the side waiting and ready to intervene in case of anything, "Thinking you'll get me insulted by putting Cookie's number to my phone actually did me good, so thank you." Cocking her brow and glared at her, when Aiko was about to hit her, Ren was about to intervene. "Try it and you'll hear from Cookie's lawyers and let's add Mama Seana." She threatened.

"I'll have my boys make sure you're not going to show your face in camera too…" Koudi appeared with his secretary, "Ready for lunch?" he offered his arm to Mika, which the girl graciously took, and Koudi who is again dressed in a nice fitting designer three piece business suit and expensive watch took her hand and kissed the back of it giving her his wide and happy smile.

"Did that just happened?" asked by Ren to Kyoko shocked.

"Sharing an apartment with Koudi means he'll rub off on her, so it was bound to happen." Kyoko replied and Ren looked baffled.

"Damn, I wish I recorded that!"

"Language." Kyoko again scold.

"Honey, we're not even having kids yet, but you act as if we're already having grand-kids." He teased.

"I swear, I'm telling everyone I'm single again." With that said he looked horrified and chased after her calling for her name.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Kamusta mga kaibigan! This is Inu-kun here,

Thank you for being patient and tolerating my writing and somehow reading it.

To Marca 05, also I would like to clarify that I dont know the show nor watched Grandma Cocker, Kyoko here who is saying language is from a joke me and my cousins are throwing at out other cousin who's trying to sensor our curses, and here in the Philippines, the elders here would scold us when they hear us swearing, so I put the joke there so she can join the teasing fun.


	2. Misleading

Title: Misleading

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Gossip magazines, social media posts and even articles stocks up, the LME president is scratching his head waiting the ringing phone to be answered but there was not luck.

"So what do we do now?" Kyoko finally wondered waiting, while her top actor boyfriend who had been comforting her, it was because of their trip abroad, specifically visiting his brother who went back for some of his own reasons.

"The genes really sticks in, no wonder the baby was mistaken to be ours." He turned his head to Kyoko and flashed his playful grin, and for a year he had been acting more like Koun than his Ren persona, Kyoko finds it cute but annoying at times.

"As much as I want to tease you both right now, I still want to solve this problem of ours with the media, I can always throw a press conference to clear everything, but I don't want to put my Love Me girl number six's privacy at stake, well, not unless I have Koudi and her approval, for now pretend like you would always do and ignore the matter, I'll soon contact them."

And as instructed the couple indeed ignored rumors, even with their co-stars about them having a child, and while in their shooting, she can hear younger actresses gossiping about her having to worm to the actor's pants and to make sure to tie him down is with a child, she wanted to cream at them for such accusations but she would rather act as Kyoko-chan professionally and let them speak to her in such manner.

It wasn't long after that week when the president called them and smiled happily giving them both a thumb's up, "I arranged some things for you both to announce that the baby isn't yours, I got permission from Koudi and Mika and they agreed since they were already prepared for such things." He explains.

Sometime that evening, Yashiro was busy fixing their schedule for tomorrow as their evening ones as of the present was inserted with the recent interview, and now Kyoko was dressed prettily in a nice fitting long sleeve and deep V-neck dress, and Ren matched her raven black dress with his all black motif suit, minus the tie and left three buttons open, they were greeted and welcomed to the late night show as the middle aged man in a nice fine suit sitting to his desk

"_Good evening, it's great to have you both_!" greeted by the host and offered both of them a hand shake and hug, and directed to sit on the nice leather plush lounge beside his desk, the audience applause after the couple greets the viewers and the host back, "_Tonight it's not about both of your career, but as a couple and your personal life together, just like everyone invited_." He explained.

"Hopefully we don't bore everyone how boring our love life is?" Kyoko giggled.

"I swear, I like our boring living."

"_Everyone here and when I say everyone, your fans and others knows you both are living together, so how did the moving in started since we all know for a fact, Mogami-san was brought up from a traditional family, with a strict… and I hope your mother don't sue me for anything of I say, 'scary' mother?_"

"Don't worry, she wouldn't, she just likes people with trembling knees when speaking to her, it gives her more power." She snorted and giggled as she joked, "And I'll let Corn explain it." She added.

"Well, it all started with a hell a lot of persuading and protest." Ren finally says.

"_Can you explain us what are those persuasion tactics and your protests_?" the host amused, Kyoko was there turning her head looking at him with '_are you seriously telling them that reaction'_.

Ren gave that shrug that she hates and the audience laughed at how cute they react to each other, "Well, it got creative every day." Shaking her head, "First, his persuasion was a little subtle, you know one of those he was sending you a message through words." The host laughed.

"_And what are those words_?"

"You know, it would be easier when you stay at my place." Ren winked at Kyoko, "Then I tried to make excuses for her to stay at my place." He laughed remembering it.

"_What did you do? Oh no, out gentleman Tsuruga Ren is being naughty_!" the host teased.

"When she's at my house, I try to make her life hard when she's cooking, I'm talented on doing distractions you know." He playfully said which the public never saw.

"And you sound so proud…" Kyoko looked like she was done with him.

"And because she's distracted she would finish late so I'll have that excuse, 'It's late, why not stay instead?' and when she gives up there comes another persuasion where I can have her attention for the whole evening." He explains.

"What do you mean by having her attention?"

"She sleeps with me, just sleep not that kind of things!" Ren said and everyone started to squeal.

"Get your head off the gutter." Kyoko mentally groaned and covered her face with her palms.

"_And how does Tsuruga-san protest_?" the host was enjoying every bits of it.

"With Tsuruga Ren, your shoes and socks, and even your change of clothes goes missing so you can just stay." She said in a hilarious sarcastic way and everyone was losing it.

More relationship questions were asked like how they fight and how they resolve things, and the whole japan was amused to know that the said Japan's desirable man who can get any women to his feet is being thrown to the sofa for a time out.

"_With all of Japan knowing your-not-so-boring as you said, relationship, and how you come to live together and comically make a real – life sit-com of a setting, we wanted to ask you about the rumors and the photos you both were caught abroad_." And on cue the screen flashed where Ren is wearing his designer casual dress shirt and trousers with his trench coat holding an umbrella and a baby bag with Kyoko who's in her casual sleeveless dress with Ren's suit coat over her shoulder and she was holding a bundled baby over her arms and it looked like it was a new born as it was wrapped thickly and it's size.

"Aw… it's Wyatt!" her pronunciation with the American name is a bit off but it got the name right.

"It's my brother's son." Ren explains, "We were out that time offered to take baby Wyatt to see his grandma and grandpa for the first time." Ren added, "You see, he was just a week old that time and we never knew that there was someone who took photos of us."

"_By means of brother, you mean your corporate genius brother who stormed the business word, Koudi Hizuri?_"

"The one and only, he's seventeen and made a little oppsie with his girlfriend who happily agreed to be named since they are well known to be a couple for a year now, and don't be mistaken, Mika-san is the only person who can throw my brother to his knees and be silent, he even did the little cry when she threatens him about living after their little fight." He chuckled remembering it.

"And we're happy to announce to all Mika-chan's fans that she and Koudi Hizuri, had delivered a healthy baby boy around two-forty one in the morning dated May fourteenth and his name is Julian Mason Wyatt Hizuri the second." The couple announced and the audience clapped.

"_And you brought some photos with you today_?" asked by the host again.

"Of course! And we are proud to show the newest member of our Hizuri family, he's really taken the genes of the Hizuris." Ren added, and shortly photos started a little slide show, first it was the young couple in their huge house in America, Koudi in his polo shirt and jogger shorts, donning home look with his thick half rimmed prescription glasses, sitting over the sofa arms resting over his girlfriend's shoulder who is only wearing a nice strapless boho long dress and scooted beside Koudi, the actress is holding her baby by her chest who looked so pink and tiny, Koudi pulled the phone for the said photo while leaving a smacking temple kiss at her side, "That's the first photo that Koudi sent us announcing that out little angel is born." Said by the Ren smiling.

"And I think we brought another one?" asked Kyoko and Ren nodded, and it showed another cute recreation of their beach photo shoot for his brand, except the baby is now in the picture as well, the couple this time however is happily sharing a kiss, and it was later followed by a funny photo where Koudi and his close friends sitting over the mansion family lounge, with Kyoko's own adoptive brother joining them, wearing his usual attire, a pair of cargo pants tucked to his brown work boots, with the shirt proudly printed with 'Can't wait to teach certain things to this tiny thing' and Kyoko cringed, Koudi and Mika are at the back ground.

"To be honest, I know my brother is a good guy and always had been but I don't trust what he is about to teach the poor baby." Kyoko said and Ren wheezed in laughter.

After showing a bit of photos, "_So when are you two having your own oppsies_?" the host finally asked and Ren pouted which he never did on camera.

"As soon as Kyoko let me mess up on that part." With that said the host wheezed throwing the audience in to a laughing fit.

"My mom got rules you know." She finally stated, "You had to pop the question first." She said.

"That's easy, I can do that right now." He grinned.

"You're so desperate, but the question is would I say yes?" and there comes those ohs at the audience and followed by another round of laughter.

"_And there we have a woman who actually refuses the most desirable man in Japan, everybody_!" the host laughed.

After finally finishing the show, they went straight home - tired as it was already late.

* * *

The next morning Julie and Kuu were awing at the photos and short clips sent to them by Mika, they were hooked to their laptop and watching the short cute clips of their grandson and second son, bonding, Mika beside them pulling the phone to record, while she and Koudi take turns, but most of the photos were taken by Koudi, however Kuu was hysterically laughing at the shirt with a caption blaring with a joke, 'Real Men Helps Baby Making' and the baby in a cute onesies wear a matching, 'Proof' printed shirt while Mika was in a more hilarious shirt, 'You Can't Scare Me, My Baby Daddy is Koudi Hizuri' and it was so accurate since she's the only person who can calm and silence the said trigger happy young business tycoon.

"I want to have a baby right now, so badly." Ren sighed pulling Kyoko to bed.

"You're that desperate?" they were scrolling over their social media seeing loads of photos of his brother and new baby.

"Not really, I just want a family with you already." He placed his phone down and snuggled beside her who replied him with a giggle after feeling ticklish.

"It'll come, not right now, besides we're just starting." She replied and snuggled to him.

~END~


End file.
